


The Tale of Three

by vktrnkfrv



Series: Victuuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Cuddles, Disneyland, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grand Prix, Ice Skating, M/M, Multi One-Shots, One Shot, Papa!Victor, Paris - Freeform, Storms, VictUuri, alternative universeish, daddy!yuuri, victuuri fluff, victuuri parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vktrnkfrv/pseuds/vktrnkfrv
Summary: Slightly connected one-shots that look into the Nikiforov/Katsuki family. Each one-shot will have a little summary before the start of the one-shot!





	1. Thunder Nights [1/3]

**Author's Note:**

> Both Makkachin Yuuri and a little someone are afraid of thunder storms. What happens when one of the worse happens in Russia?
> 
> Set five years after the anime. Viktor and Yuuri adopted a little girl called Sophia

PART ONE OF THREE

Yuuri cursed at himself. He knew he shouldn't of sent Viktor out to go and get some dinner. The weather reports all week said there was a high chance of thunder and lightning later in the week. Yuuri would much rather to have a cup of soup than a take out right now, that would mean that him and Viktor would be under a blanket with him on the couch as they cuddled together. 

However Makkachin was on his side with her head resting on Yuuri's lap and on the other side Yuuri had little Sophia leaning on his chest with his arm around her. They all had a blanket draped over them. There was a slight problem though, all three of them were afraid of the thunder and lighting. And although the lightening and thunder would sound off every ten or so minutes, it didn't make it any less nerve racking. Yuuri would rather try and pull off another world record than sit through the storm.

All the curtains in the house were closed. Yuuri sat there quite content as he patted Makkachin and Sophia was snuggling into Yuuri. They were all trying to watch a kids movie on the TV, well besides Makkachin who was peacefully sleeping. It was a nice distraction from the brewing storm outside. 

Their peace was soon distributed as they all looked out the window to see a flash of lighting that was soon followed by a very loud clap of thunder. Makkachin jumped right up into Yuuri's lap. And Sophia shoved her head into Yuuri's chest and covered her ears. Yuuri subconsciously started to pat the poodle in hopes to calm her down. At the same time he was whispering words of comfort into Sophia's ear and he tightened his grip on her. While all in his head he was counting: 'One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi...'. It was something that he had picked up in America. He noticed a few people there doing it. It was in theory a way to see how far away it was. 

Yuuri was still counting in his head as he was patting Makkachin. Makkachin started to calm down and she sunk into Yuuri's lap once again. This time with her head on Yuuri's abdomen. And Sophia began to relax again. They watched the movie. They just saw the princess being kissed awake by the handsome prince. Yuuri looked down to see both Makkachin and Sophia starting to fall asleep on him. 

Yuuri turned to look at the time on the microwave. It was a bit hazy as he didn't have his glasses on, but he was able to make out the fact that it had been just over 20 minutes since Viktor had left to get dinner. Yuuri yawned and placed his head on the back of the couch and started to sleep. 

A few minutes later Viktor walked in the door. He had hoped that Makkachin, Yuuri and Sophia were un-frighten by the storm. He was shocked to hear the house quiet. He could hear that main menu of Sleeping Beauty bring played in the background. Viktor followed the sound into the living room and saw one of the most cutest things he had ever seen. Yuuri was asleep with his head on the back of the couch. And tightly held in his arms was Makkachin and Sophia. Viktor quickly placed the dinner on the side table and pulled his phone and took a quick photo. 

Viktor soon heard a rumble in the sky. He quickly looked at the sleeping trio on the couch as the rumbling got louder, soon the thunder cracked in the sky. And Yuuri, Sophia and Makkachin bolted up. The thunder and echoed through the sky and Sophia started to cry. 

"Shhhh darling." Viktor said as he instantly picked up Sophia and started to rock her as a grotty Yuuri started to get up. Sophia's cries soon turned into little whimpers. 

"Oh look papa brought back dinner." Yuuri said as he looked over to the take away and an attempt to distract Sophia from the storm.

Sophia smiled and nodded and Viktor put Sophia on the floor and she sat down. Yuuri got her happy meal and smiled at her as he sat next to her with us dinner. Viktor was trying to find a movie for them to watch. Viktor soon found out and pressed play on the movie. Viktor grabbed his dinner and the blanket and sat down and wrapped the blanket around the now small trio. Makkachin sat in front of the trio and smiled as he was his humans having fun and enjoying the moment. 

The movie soon came to an end. There had been little to no thunder. Which made it a little easier for Sophia to go to bed. It only took a story from Viktor and Makkachin to sleep at the end of her bed. Viktor and Yuuri slid into their bed together and Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and placed his chin on Yuuri's head. 

"Are you going skate next year?" Viktor asked Yuuri. When they adopted Sophia they both took a two year hiatus from skating as she was just a new born when they first adopted her. 

"I'm thinking about it." Yuuri said. 

"We are going to need to get you back into shape." Viktor said, Yuuri may of not gained weight, but he was not at the same level as he was two years. "I think next years Grand Prix is in Paris." Viktor said thoughtfully. 

"What about Paris?" Yuuri asked confused as he looked up at Viktor. 

"There is Disneyland there, we could take Sophia there." Viktor said as he smiled down at Yuuri. 

"Hmm I like that plan." Yuuri said as he rested his head on Viktor's chest. 

Just then there was a loud clap of thunder which was followed by a down pour of rain. Yuuri jumped and came closer to Viktor. 

"Are you still scared?" Viktor teased. 

"Shut up." Yuuri said with a frown. 

"How long do you think we have before little miss decides to come in." Viktor asked. It was soon followed by loud footsteps in the hallway and a clamper of paws. 

"Not that long." Yuuri smiled. 

Sniffles were heard as the bedroom door creaked open. Viktor and Yuuri looked up to see a little tuff of blonde hair that was falling out of its once graceful French braid. 

"Daddy the thbunber (thunder) is really loud." Sophia told Yuuri. 

"Well you can hop in with me and papa." Yuuri said as he moved away from Viktor and opened the covers and Sophia hopped in. Yuuri lifted Sophia in his arms and turned around to face Viktor. Viktor smiled at his husband and daughter and wrapped his arms around the pair. Makkachin came up and settled in the small little gab between Viktor's and Yuuri's legs. 

There was soon a clap of thunder. Sophia jumped and stared to cry again. Yuuri rubbed his hand up and down Sophia's back. Viktor frowned and thought for a minute. Viktor soon started to sing a lullaby in Russian that his own mother used to sing to him. 

"Люли, люли, люленьки,  
Где вы, где вы, гуленьки?  
Прилетайте на кровать,  
Начинайте ворковать.  
Люли, люли, люленьки,  
Прилетели гуленьки.  
Сели в изголовьице -  
Спи-ка на здоровьице.  
Стали гули ворковать -  
Стала доча засыпать." 

(See note for translation)

Viktor smiled as he saw both Yuuri and Sophia fall asleep. He looked down and saw that Makkachin had started to fall asleep. It was the best feeling that he had ever felt. To have his husband, daughter and best friend with him, Viktor wouldn't trade it for all of the Grand Prix titles in the world. Viktor brought his family close to him as he fell asleep.


	2. Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Grand Prix Final in Paris. And as a treat and a early Christmas present Viktor and Yuuri take Sophia to Disneyland in Paris.

PART TWO OF THREE

It was a quiet morning in the hotel in Paris. The Grand Prix was happening in a few weeks and as a little treat for Sophia, Viktor and Yuuri decided to take her site-seeing before the Grand Prix started. It was hard in the skating season for them to watch Sophia and skate at the same time. But they soon fell into a routine. Viktor would leave for a morning training. Then later at night, Yuuri would have his training while Sophia slept on Viktor's and Yuuri's jacket with a blanket on top, other days she would play around the rink and on special days Viktor and Yuuri would take her out on the ice and skate with her. When competition time came around Sophia would either go to Viktor's parents house or on their way over to the competition they would spend a few days in Japan and let Sophia stay with Yuuri's parents. The Grand Prix was the first time that Sophia would be able to watch Viktor and Yuuri skate from the slide lines.

The time in Paris just ticked over to 6:33am and a very excited Sophia came running into her parents room. Luckily, Viktor and Yuuri were already semi-awake and was prepared for a overly excited Sophia to come jumping on the bed. As they heard her footsteps echo down the small hallway of the hotel room, they both sent a silent apology to the people staying in the floor below them. 

"Papa! Daddy! We're going to Disneyland today!" Sophia exclaimed as she jumped on the bed, slightly shocking both Viktor and Yuuri.

"Go back to bed for a while." Yuuri said as he pulled the covers over his head. 

Viktor chuckled and lifted Sophia into his arms and started to hug her. "C'mon Yuuri, we're going to Disneyland today!" 

"Be quiet Viktor." Yuuri complained. Viktor frowned at Yuuri's back. 

"C'mon Sophia." Viktor said as he placed her on the ground. "We will go get ready and leave the grinch to sleep." Viktor whispered as he got up and walked out of the room with Sophia in tow. 

The pair walked around getting ready. While Viktor was in the shower, Sophia was in the living room watching a show on the laptop. Once Viktor had finished, he walked into Sophia's room and rummaged through her suitcase trying to find her some clothes. Viktor got out a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, a jumper with Olaf on it and a pair of boots. He walked into the living room and helped Sophia get changed. As she finished watching her show Viktor started on Sophia's hair and braided her hair. 

Once they were both ready they made it down to the lobby and walked into the restaurant that was in the hotel. They quickly ordered their meals. The waiter brought their meals out, they had both settled on sharing a plate of pancakes and ordered a bowl of fruit on the side to share as well. 

They were close to finishing their meal when a sleepy Yuuri walked into the restaurant.

"Daddy! You're here!" Sophia exclaimed as she shoved a piece of watermelon in her mouth. 

The trio went back to their hotel room and continued to get ready. Viktor and Yuuri grabbed their phones and wallets before they packed a little backpack for Sophia. They all made their way down to the lobby of the hotel and called a cab to go to Disneyland.

"Look Papa!" Sophia said as she pointed out the window to the Eiffel Tower. "We went there yesterday!"

"Yes we did." Viktor replied with a smile. 

The taxi ride was going to be about 45 minutes so Yuuri told Sophia to do something to pass the time. Sophia decided that she was going to attempt to colour in as they drove to Disneyland. Viktor was the designated crayon holder while Sophia would swap out colours that she wanted for her picture. Yuuri saw a photo opportunity and took a photo of Viktor and Sophia colouring in a picture together. He quickly set it as his home screen and carried on looking out at the city. 

Yuuri was almost asleep we he heard a squeal of delight as they pulled up to the Disneyland. Sophia was in awe. The whole theme park had been decorated for Christmas and Sophia was excited. Together they all exited the taxi and Yuuri paid for the ride, while Viktor and Sophia had ran off to get a place in line. As they came closer to the ticket office, Sophia's smile would get bigger and she was having trouble containing her excitement. Yuuri paid there admission and got bracelets to put around their wrists.

"Hurry up daddy!" Sophia exclaimed as Yuuri was taking a little longer to put his bracelet on. 

Soon Yuuri had it on. The small family came to a park bench to have a look at the map and program to when and where all of the events and rides were. Sophia was still a little ball of excitement. Viktor and Yuuri had a hard time with Sophia as she kept on trying to run off. Viktor regretted on listening to Yuuri and to bring the pram. They could have sorted out what they wanted to do a whole lot faster. 

"I want to go there! That's where the princess lives." Sophia said as she pointed at the Sleeping Beauty Castle on the map. It was decided then that it would be their first stop. 

"Okay Aiko*. But you have to hold mine and papa's hand." Yuuri said as he held his hand out. Sophia grasped it in her own and reached out for Viktor's hand and Viktor happily took her hand. 

They walked down the path way. Viktor spotted a store that was selling Mickey Mouse ears and brought a pair for the each of them. A few photos were snapped of the small family by Viktor (that were to be posted on his Instagram at a later date). They carried on until they saw the front gates of the castle. Sophia clapped her hands and pointed out a princess. 

"Hello. I'm Sophia." Sophia said as she walked up to the princess with Viktor and Yuuri in tow. 

"I'm Princess Aurora. It is very nice to meet you." The princess replied with a smile. 

"May I please have a picture with you?" Sophia asked. 

"Of course you may. What lovely manners you have." The princess replied as she crouched down to Sophia's height for the picture. Yuuri was quick to pull out a camera and Viktor was quick to pull out his phone for a picture.

They made their way through the park. Going to the places that Sophia wanted to go to, but as well as Viktor wanted to go to. Viktor and Yuuri didn't mind not being able to do what they wanted, as a few years ago Yuuri caved in and let Viktor take him to Disneyland in Tokyo, Viktor had also managed to convince Yuuri for them to visit Disneyland Aqua in Tokyo and spend the week in Tokyo. 

Sophia was complaining that she was hungry, so they were on the look out for a place to eat. They had came across the Pizzeria Bella Notte and decided that some Italian food would be the way to go. They had ordered their meals, Sophia getting a small kiddy pizza and Viktor and Yuuri getting a pizza to share. They quickly thanked the staff for the meal and left.

"Where is Mickey Mouse?" Sophia said after they hopped off the Le Carrousel de Lancelot. 

"He probably has to see a lot of kids, I bet he will be around." Viktor replied as he took Sophia's hand. 

Yuuri pulled out a map from the side pocket of his backpack. "If we turn right, we will find the Mad Hatter's Tea Cups." Yuuri said as he read the map. 

They made their way down to the tea cups and had a short wait in line before they could step foot onto the ride. Viktor and Sophia sat on one side and Yuuri sat opposite them. Sophia soon went on ride after ride. After some afternoon tea at a café, they had one more ride. Sophia had chosen the Peter Pan's Flight and they went through on it. On the way out they had gone into a souvenir shop and brought a few things for Sophia and the family back home. Sophia was had begged Viktor and Yuuri to allow her to get a Pluto soft toy for Makkachin so he wasn't left all alone. They walked out and Viktor soon spied a mouse dressed in a black suit. 

"Who is that?" Viktor said as he pointed at the mouse. Sophia's eyes followed in the direction where Viktor was pointing. 

"Mickey Mouse!" She exclaimed. 

"Lets go over there quickly to see if we can get a photo with him." Viktor said as he started to drag both Yuuri and Sophia in the direction of Mickey Mouse. 

They asked if they could take a few pictures with Mickey, the person said yes. Viktor walked Sophia up to Mickey for a photo. Sophia reached up to hug Mickey, Mickey soon bent down to hug her. Viktor took a lot of pictures of a red-faced Sophia who looked like she had just won the world. Yuuri soon picked Sophia up and walked to Mickey, Viktor soon joined them and they took a family photo together. They soon said goodbye to Mickey and they were on their way back to the hotel. 

Yuuri had to carry Sophia back to the taxi, he didn't mind. After all Sophia had been walking around for the whole day and Yuuri saw no reason why he couldn't carry her. On the way back to the hotel, Yuuri had fallen asleep with a sleepy Sophia who soon fell asleep in his arms. Viktor smiled at his family, he couldn't careless for the results next week. He could place dead last and still be happy, because as long as he had his family, he knew that nothing could bring him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aiko means - Little Loved One. 
> 
> Hey ya! Another chapter is up. I have changed the book slightly. I had attended for this to be a little three-shot book, but I loved the idea of this family so much I have decided to make it a collection on one-shots centred around my little Victuuri family! 
> 
> You can check me out on Wattpad (vktrnkfrv) where I have one story published about Yuri Plisetsky called Olympic Gold. 
> 
> I hope you are having a fabulous day! xx


	3. Grand Prix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Grand Prix final and Viktor and Yuuri are staking. Sophia is watching right beside the rink.

Sophia, Yuuri and Viktor make their way into the rink hand in hand together. Viktor looked out in front of the group and saw Yakov and Yuri. Since the Yuri's win at the 2018 Winter Olympics he has been dominating the skating world. Once both Yuuri and Viktor left the skating world, Yuri has been through the past few seasons undefeated.

Viktor turned around and picked up Sophia and started to run towards Yakov and Yuri.

"Yurio!" He called out as he came closer to him.

Yuri turned around and instantly frowned. Yakov just looked on at Viktor and walked away. Yuuri came up behind them and put his hand on Viktor's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

"I heard that you two had been causing a ruckus in the skating world." Yuri said as he shoved his hands into his pocket. "I didn't expect to see you to Grand Prix."

"It's good to see you too Yurio!" Viktor said as he shifted Sophia from one arm to the other and pulled Yuri in for a hug.

"Tch, what are you doing old man?! Let go of me!" Yuri exclaimed as he tried to get out of Viktor's grasp.

"Burio! Burio!" Sophia called out and clapped her hands together.

"Yuri, have you meet Sophia?" Yuuri asked.

"What that little brat?" Yuri stated. 

"She's not a brat!" Viktor exclaimed in horror. "She is my daughter!"

"And that should make me like her because. . ." Yuri questioned.

"Forget it!" Viktor said dramatically. "If you cannot see true beauty then we will take our leave."

Viktor turned away and walked towards the rink.

"Good luck today Yuri!" Yuuri called out as he followed Viktor away.

Yuuri went sat in the reserved seating with Sophia, while Viktor went away to try and find on the officials so they could get Sophia a pass.

"Are you excited?" Yuuri asked as Sophia looked out to the smooth ice on the rink.

"Yes! I can't wait to w-watch you daddy!" Sophia said as he clapped her hands.

She hugged her teddy bear closer to herself. Viktor soon came back with Sophia's pass in hand. Viktor put it around her neck.

"Now you need to be careful with that." Viktor said slowly.

"Yes, if you lose that they won't let you back here with me and papa." Yuuri explained to Sophia.

Sophia nodded and held her pass close to her chest. She watched all of the events unfold. First was the ladies singles. As Evgenia Medvedeva walked out on to the ice and started to perform Sophia watched in awe as Evgenia performed. The look on her face was priceless. Sophia was memorized by the way that Evgenia moved on the ice. Viktor and Yuuri looked over at Sophia and smiled with pride as she watched Evgenia skate. Once Evgenia had finished Sophia got off from Yuuri's lap and ran over to the edge of the the rink and started to clap and cheer.

"C'mere," Viktor said softly to Sophia. Sophia made her way over to Viktor.

"W-w-where are we going papa?" Sophia asked. Viktor shook his head and tapped his nose as he held her hand.

They made there way over to the entrance to the rink and stood there waiting. Evgenia looked like she had just finished an interview and looked like she was about to go down to the changing rooms.

"Evgenia!" Viktor called out.

"Viktor!" She replied as she came over to see him. They gave each other a hug.

"Whose this little girl?" Evgenia asked.

"I'm Sophia!" Sophia called out.

"Evgenia would it be too much to ask for a photo?" Viktor asked.

"Not at all, after all you are an old team mate." Evgenia said as she got into position to have a photo with Sophia. Sophia smiled as Viktor took the photo. They said goodbye and left to go back to Yuuri.

"The next event is the mens singles." The announcer said.

Viktor and Yuuri went to find Yakov to see if he could look after Sophia while they went off to get ready. Yakov reluctantly said yes and sat with the child as Viktor and Yuuri went off to get ready. No more than ten minutes later Viktor and Yuuri came back changed and ready. The sight made them laugh. Yakov looked like he was in extreme pain as Sophia was talking his ear off. They quickly can over and Sophia away from Yakov.

Both Yuuri and Viktor knew that they were in the last lot of performances. In their group the first person was JJ, followed by Viktor , then Otabek, followed by Yuuri and the final Yuri last. Viktor and Yuuri sat there watching the first lot of performances start. They were filled with mainly people that were making their debut in the senior level. Viktor watched on to see if there were any other people that he could coach in the up coming seasons.

It was time for the warm up so Sophia went to stand with Yakov who was extremely reluctantly to say yes to looking after her for this time. They explained that they will take care of her as soon as they were able.

"First for the second group is Jean-Jacques Leroy from Canada!" The announcer said as JJ went out onto the ice. "Followed by Viktor Nikiforov from Russia!" Viktor left on the queue and skated towards JJ, the crowded started to cheer to see a legendary skater on the ice. "Now is Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan!" The announcer said, Otabek skated out and stopped near Viktor. "Followed by Yuuri Katsuki from Japan!" Yuuri slowly skated out to the center of the rink and smiled to the crowd. The crowd had also cheered for Yuuri. "And finally, Yuri Plisetsky from Russia." Yuri skated out and as expected he appeared to be confident, the crowded also started to cheer for Yuri. In an instant the Russian flag and posters of Yuri went up through the crowd, Yuri smirked and ever so slightly bowed to the crowd.

Sophia on the other hand stopped talking when she heard Viktor get announced. She looked in awe as she saw both of her parents out on the ice. She watched intently as she watched both Viktor and Yuuri warm up. Viktor did a few of his signature quadruple flip. Sophia clapped as she watched her papa land jump after jump. Yuuri went through and landed a quad toe-loop. Sophia once again clapped and cheered. The warm up time had finished and both Yuuri and Viktor made it off the ice. After put their guards on their skates they almost ran over to Yakov to go and get Sophia.

Sophia saw her fathers and ran towards them. Yakov looked in shock as she ran off and was almost prepared to run after her but sighed in relief as he saw both Yuuri and Viktor. Yakov knew that Viktor and Yuuri would never forgive him if he had lost their daughter, and a distorted Viktor was something that Yakov never wants to deal with.

"I hope you were a good girl." Yuuri said as he bent down and pick Sophia up.

They sat and watched through JJ's performance which gave him a respectful score of 83.02. Viktor thought that his score would have been slightly higher but sadly it wasn't. When he saw the little skaters going to get all of the small teddy bears, Viktor took that as his queue to go to the kiss and cry. Viktor said a quick goodbye to Yuuri and Sophia and went. He had given his track jacket over to Sophia to hold onto who wears it.

Viktor went onto the ice started his performance. He started out with his signature jump quadruple flip. Viktor went through and finished his short program and had had done a perfect performance. Viktor smiled and reached down and picked up a teddy bear that had been thrown his way. Viktor skated off the ice and meet Yuuri and Sophia at the kiss and cry. Viktor had barely gotten off the ice, when Sophia had ran into him and gave him a hug. Viktor quickly dropped to his knees and hugged Sophia back. He stood up and Sophia started to wine and cry.

"Hold on дорогая." Viktor said as he got his blade covers from Yuuri and put them on. After he had done that Viktor bent down and picked up Sophia and sat down with Yuuri on his right and Yakov on his left and Sophia sat on his lap and was still wearing his jacket. It soon get announced that Viktor had gotten a score of 100.12. Viktor smiled at the camera and walked back with Sophia and Yuuri back to the seat to watch Otabek skate.

"Can I have my jacket back?" Viktor asked.

Sophia shook her head. "No."

"I'm about to go on," Yuuri said to Sophia. "Do you want my jacket instead?"

"No." Sophia said with her arms crossed.

Yuuri and Viktor sighed. They really didn't like giving in to her but they were at a major event and they didn't want to draw unnecessary attention on themselves, especially on Sophia. Yuuri took off his jacket and put it over Viktor, not that it offered much warmth due to the fact that Viktor was bigger than Yuuri.

"Good luck." Viktor said to Yuuri.

"Thanks." Yuuri said as he leaned down and gave a quick kiss to Viktor.

"Bye Sophia, I'm going to skate now." Yuuri said to Sophia.

Sophia had said nothing. Yuuri sighed. He knew that Sophia was still annoyed with them as they tried to get the jacket off her. Yuuri realised it now more than every on why its called the terrible twos. Otabek had scored a respectful score of 95.02. Yuuri had dully noted the score as he stepped out on the ice. Viktor managed to stand up and hold Sophia and walk closer to the kiss and cry to support Yuuri.

Yuuri started and he felt his whole body come alive. He smiled and skated. He had missed this feeling while he was caring for Sophia. It was unspoken between both Viktor and Yuuri, but they were both going to dedicate their wins to Sophia. Yuuri really hoped that Sophia will see the fun and enjoyment in ice skating. And hoped that she would want to pick it up at some stage of her life. But Viktor and Yuuri both understood that if Sophia didn't want to skate.

Yuuri felt the world stop as he finished his program. It felt surreal. He had done everything near perfect, their were a few places where his landing from a few of his jumps were slightly off, but over all he was happy with his performance.

Yuuri grabbed a few soft toys that people had thrown out on to the ice. He came back and quickly put his blade covers on his skates. Yuuri smiled and saw that Viktor had managed to put his jacket on. And that Sophia had Yuuri's on.

"Did you see that chīsana suika?" Yuuri questioned.

Sophia nodded vigorously and jumped onto Yuuri. Yuuri quickly caught Sophia and held her close to him. They walked up and waited to hear Yuri's scores. They had sat there in anticipation to hear Yuuri's scores. It was taking a little longer than expected so both Yuuri and Viktor started to worry a little.

Yuuri had told Viktor that if he didn't place within the top five, he was going to permanently retire from skating. And in turn Viktor had decided this was possibly be his last season ever as well. The score got announced and it was 99.45. It was less than one point behind Viktor. Viktor turned to hug Yuuri and Yuuri returned the hug. Sophia jumped up and gave her fathers kisses on the cheeks. Viktor erupted in laughter and Yuuri soon joined and Sophia started to clap her hands together.

They all sat down and watched Yuri's performance. Viktor and Yuri felt like they had been taken back in time to Barcelona, 2016. The only thing that has jolted them back to the present time was Sophia playing at their feet with all of the soft toys that they had picked off the ice.

And just like all those years ago, Yuri managed to score 105.62. Which had landed him is first place after the short programs. Yuuri got a major sense of a flashback when after Yuri had finished his free program the following day, Yuuri of Japan had placed second and Yuri of Russia managed to place first. And Viktor had managed to place third with his score narrowly behind Yuuri's.

Once they had left the ice after being presented their medals. They placed their medals around Sophia's neck. She smiled and held them close to her heart.

Viktor and Yuuri didn't care where they had placed. All they cared about was Sophia. If Sophia was happy, they had no reason not to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've officially finished this little mini series. I apologise if the scores are a little out. I did look up the world records for the mens singles short program and watched the Rostelecom Cup 2017, that had literally just happened. It was the Rostelecom Cup that inspired me to finish this series. Evgenia Medvedeva is a real skater (if you didn't already know), and actually placed first at the Rostelecom Cup for the ladies singles. I also hoped that I had written their personalities right. Sophia may of sounded like a little sh*t this chapter but that's two year olds for you. 
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> дорогая - sweetie  
> Chīsana suika - little watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely had a blast writing this. They weren't originally going to have a daughter but I thought it would be a great addition. I know this is set a little while in the future and I have my doubts that Makkachin would be alive at that time, but the average lifespan for a poodle is 12-15 years. 
> 
> As promised the translation for the Russian Lullaby:  
> Looly-looly-loolenki  
> Where are you, little doves?  
> Come descend upon the bed  
> Start to growl at little lad.
> 
> Looly-Looly-Loolenki  
> There come my little doves.  
> There sit they at your head,  
> Wee-wee sleep my little lad.
> 
> [05/02/2017: This has offically turned into a series of one-shots that will be semi connected. However I plan for two 'sequels' of Thunder Nights. The next update should be in the next few days.]


End file.
